


Getting Away From It All

by Gwenling



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: galor5<br/>Words: rain, snuggling, lovemaking<br/>A/N: Moke Lake is a real place, though I have no idea about the camping conditions there. I’m improvising with those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away From It All

  
From the corner of his eye, Orlando watched as Viggo ran through his lines for the upcoming scene. He really needed to talk to the older man, and soon, but did not want to interrupt the actor’s concentration. His knee bobbed up and down restlessly as he debated what to do.  
  
“You’re twitching, Elf Boy. What’s up?” Viggo asked as he pressed a gloved hand down on the appendage, halting the distracting movement, though his eyes never left the script in front of him.  
  
“Oh, um, yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t mean to interrupt you,” Orlando muttered as he concentrated on keeping his leg still. “I was going to wait until you finished.”  
  
Viggo turned his attention to his young friend and moved his hand from Orlando’s knee to the arm of the canvas director’s chair the Elf had been trying to shake apart. “Wait for what?”  
  
“I needed to talk to you about something.”  
  
Dark eyebrows rose, waiting for Orlando to finish. When nothing else was said, he prodded, “And?”  
  
The Elf picked at a piece of silvery thread that had come loose on his tunic. “Well,” he started nervously. “You know how Peter has given us three days off once we wrap up things here? I wanted to do something for Sean, like a surprise.”  
  
“What did you have in mind?” Viggo asked as he reached over and stopped Orlando from mutilating his costume. Heaven alone knew how many times wardrobe had scolded him for various offenses he had inflicted to Aragorn’s garb.  
  
Faux blue eyes looked up at the older man. “I thought we could get away from everything. Maybe go camping, or something like that.”  
  
Viggo chuckled. “You want to take Sean camping? I never pegged you for the outdoorsy type.”  
  
Orlando grinned. “Appearances can be deceiving, yeah? And yes, I know how to set up a tent. I know what equipment we’ll need, and believe it or not, I do know how to cook over a fire pit.” Viggo looked doubtful about that last statement, but wisely kept his mouth shut. “All I need now is a secluded spot away from everything, and since you’re so keen to go traipsing off on whatever whim strikes your fancy, I figured you might know of a few places.”  
  
And Orlando was right. During his time spent in New Zealand, Viggo had gone on plenty of walkabouts, discovering hidden treasures of beauty that the islands held as closely guarded secrets. It was on these treks that he felt most at peace, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities and towns, away from work and schedules, away from life. He was hesitant in giving up the location of his quiet spots, as he termed them, but knew Orlando was right: he and Sean did need time away from things, or more specifically, a pack of rabid Hobbits that lived to thwart any chance of privacy that Orlando and Sean tried to find. Being the good friend that Viggo was, to both men, he gave over the requested information and assured Orlando that he would keep their whereabouts between the two of them.  
  
“And no spying on us, you pervy Ranger,” Orlando said with a wink as he slid from his chair and bounded off with his usual exuberance to find the before mentioned pack of Hobbits.  
  
Viggo thought of the long-range lens tucked away in his camera bag and quickly put a leash on his wandering thoughts. Walking in on them was one thing; actively seeking them out was something he would not do, regardless of what his libido was telling him. He made a mental note to stop by Karl’s trailer later.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“Where are you taking me, lad?” Sean asked as he stood beside Orlando’s Jeep, eyeing the black tarp that covered the back section. He reached out to lift the edge, only to have his hand slapped like a child trying to snatch a cookie from the cooling rack.  
  
“I’ve already told you it’s a surprise, so no peeking,” Orlando said before lifting the man’s hand to his lips, pressing a quick kiss to the pinkened skin. “We’re burning daylight, so in you go.” He made a shooing motion to the passenger’s side and watched as Sean gave the covered mound of unknown items a stern glare before settling himself in his seat, tucking his overnight bag in the space between his legs and the seat.  
  
Knowing his young lover, it could be anything as benign as a pile of suitcases, or he could have a couple of Hobbits stashed away, waiting for the opportune moment to reveal themselves. He didn’t really expect the little urchins to accompany them on what Orlando had termed as “us time”, though he wouldn’t put it past them to make a surprise appearance at some point over their holiday. Three days spent with just the two of them sounded like heaven to Sean, and he had to give props to his lover for setting everything up (whatever it was) with him none the wiser.  
  
He watched as Orlando slid behind the wheel, cranked the vehicle, and then they were off. As they left the city proper, a grin played on the older Brit’s face. “Heading into the middle of nowhere?”  
  
“You have no idea,” Orlando said with his own mischievous grin.  
  
Sean laughed as he rested his head back against the tall seat. “Sounds good to me as long as the critters don’t show up,” he mused aloud.  
  
“Nobody knows where we’re going except Viggo, and the Hobbits tend to avoid him unless I’m with them, so our secret is safe,” Orlando said and reached over to link their fingers together.  
  
“Besides, if they did manage to find us, they wouldn’t stay.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“You’ll see when we get there,” Orlando answered with a grin.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Moke Lake, an emerald-green stretch of sparkling crystal clear water surrounded by mountains, was a short twenty-five minute drive out of Queenstown and it surprised Sean that they hadn’t traveled further. He figured they would get as far away as they possibly could from everyone.  
Orlando pulled into the Visitor’s Center parking lot and disappeared inside the building to check them in and pay the small fee required for their sparse campsite. A few minutes later, he was back with map in hand.  
  
“Campsite 21 is ours,” he said as he handed over the Xeroxed paper.  
  
The red circle drew Sean’s eye to the location of their temporary lodging. Lakeside and situated far enough away from other campers that they would not be bothered, at least he hoped so. Checking the legend at the bottom of the page, he found that there was running water and a set of toilets nearby, and their specific campsite included a picnic table and fire pit.  
  
Sean smiled when he realized what Orlando had been referring to earlier, that the Hobbits would not be bothering them. No electricity. There was no way they would rough it when they could lay around in the air conditioning, pop in a DVD and watch the telly whenever they wanted.  
  
Orlando followed the gravel road as it wound its way through the park, passing several occupied campsites on the way to their own. He spotted the wooden placard that indicated their space and pulled into a stand of beech trees that provided ample shade for their site. The lake was no more than twenty yards away.  
  
“Beautiful,” Sean said, looking out over the slick surface, to the mountains in the distance.  
  
“It is, isn’t it?” Orlando answered, his voice filled with wonder. “Viggo said it’s a great spot for fly fishing.”  
  
“You don’t expect me to catch our dinner each night, do you?”  
  
“No. I brought plenty of things we can cook,” the young man said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed from the Jeep. He untied the tarp and Sean did the same on his side. They pulled it back to reveal two ice chests, a three-person dome tent still in its box, two Coleman lanterns (still boxed), a couple of sleeping bags that were rolled up, and a box full of other miscellaneous items.  
  
Together, they made quick work of unloading the Jeep and after several false starts with the tent, Sean finally gave in and read the instructions, something Orlando had been suggesting the start. With that task complete, Orlando tossed the sleeping bags and their overnight bags inside and joined Sean at the water’s edge.  
  
Sean wrapped his arms around his young lover from behind, his chin resting on Orlando’s shoulder. Orlando relaxed against Sean’s chest and laid his arms on top of Sean’s.  
  
“Thank you,” Sean said quietly before pressing a kiss to the warm skin behind the Elf’s right ear, sending a shiver through the younger Brit’s frame.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
Something stirred in the quiet waters a little ways from the shore and they watched the ripples it produced grow and expand, inching their way both away from and closer to the two men. Off to their left, several waterfowl took to the air, and together they watched until they were nothing but a speck in the distance.  
  
Sean slipped a hand beneath the shirt Orlando was wearing, his fingers teasing the warm skin beneath, circling the indention of Orlando’s navel before gently tugging on the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the baggy jeans.  
  
“Sean,” Orlando whispered, his body responding to the intimate touch. He turned in the older man’s arms and caught the tempting lips with his own. It didn’t take long for the kiss to take on a life of its own, their need for each other nearly spinning out of control.  
  
Sean pulled out of the kiss first, reached down, wrapped an arm around Orlando’s right leg and tossed him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. His long strides covered the distance between the shoreline and their temporary shelter in no time, Orlando’s giggles filling the air behind them.  
  
“Hey Beanie, did you know your arse was sexy even upside down?” he teased, earning himself a smack on his own backside. “Oi, you daft bugger! I hope you’re going to kiss that!”  
  
A laughing Sean dropped his cargo onto the picnic table and braced his arms on both sides of Orlando’s body, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“Aye,” he agreed as he leaned in close, pressing their chests together. “That and a whole lot more if you play your cards right.”  
  
“Sorry, love. Playing cards wasn’t on my list of things to do on this trip,” Orlando said nipping at Sean’s lower lip.  
  
“Oh? And what exactly did you have planned for our holiday?” Sean asked as Orlando’s lips skated over his cheek and began assaulting his neck.  
  
“Lovemaking for hours on end.” A gentle bite. “Followed by brief periods of snuggling.” A quick lick. “Followed by more hours of lovemaking.” Orlando sucked briefly on the patch of skin he had been harassing. “What did you have in mind?”  
  
“Sex, and lots of it,” Sean said as he turned his head and caught the teasing lips, his teeth gently tugging on Orlando’s lower lip, paying the young man back for earlier.  
  
“Then why in the bloody hell are we still here when we have a perfectly good tent to christen?”  
  
Sean shook his head. “Not in the tent.” A smirk. “Outside.”  
  
The thought of Sean taking him out in the open had Orlando’s blood boiling in a matter of seconds. However, his conscious thought better of it. “We could get arrested for that, you know. Peter would kill us, and then have Gandalf bring us back to life so he could kill us again.”  
  
“There are trails all over the place and it’s the middle of the week, so I’d say the chances of us getting caught are very small. Closer to none, I’d wager.”  
  
It was an extremely tempting offer, so much so, that the devil on Orlando’s left shoulder threw his pitchfork towards the angel who was smirking on his right shoulder, nailing him square in the chest.  
  
“Bingo!” the red-tinted apparition crowed as he danced a little jig. “Now, get your scrawny arse in gear before he changes his mind,” he said to Orlando.  
  
Orlando chuckled at his inner dialogue before nipping at Sean’s stubble-covered chin. “Let’s go.”  
  
Sean stepped aside, allowing Orlando to hop off of the picnic table. “Get the map from the Jeep and pick a trail. I just need to get a few things,” he said, ducking inside the tent where he grabbed a bottle of lube and a travel size pack of baby wipes, tucking them into one of the many pockets adorning his cargo pants.  
  
“All set,” he said as he moved over to where Sean was standing beside the Jeep. “You know where we’re going?”  
  
“Aye,” Sean answered as he linked their fingers together and left their campsite for a more private setting.  
  
The trail Sean chose turned away from the lake, heading inland, where various trees indigenous to the area towered overhead. Some were covered with flowering vines while others were covered in climbing ferns. Birds flitted from tree to tree, calling to one another, and several times, a rabbit scampered across the trail, darting into the underbrush on the opposite side.  
  
They had not crossed paths with anyone and Orlando decided that it was now or never. Apparently Sean had been thinking along the same lines because Orlando suddenly found himself wedged between a tree and Sean’s body, Sean’s very _aroused_ body, his mouth being plundered by the older man’s. Winding his fingers into Sean’s hair, Orlando held on for dear life.  
  
Sean reached between them and quickly unfastened his own jeans, easing the pressure on his erection, then went to work on Orlando’s. Nothing got to him faster than touching the smooth skin of Orlando’s abdomen and following the trail of sparse hair down to his prize. Wrapping a work-roughened hand around the heated shaft, he skillfully brought Orlando to the edge, greedily swallowing each sigh and moan that his touch elicited.  
  
“Turn around,” Sean said when they finally broke apart to take in much-needed oxygen.  
  
Orlando complied,facing the tree he had just been pinned against, his hands gripping the bark. He felt a tug on his pants leg and looked down to find Sean pulling the lube and wipes from the oversized pocket before tossing them aside. He stifled his groan when Sean fell to his knees and his cargo pants and boxers were lowered, blunt-nailed fingers raking over the taut skin of his arse, leaving pink trails in their wake.  
  
Sean leaned forward and gently bit a pale globe as long fingers slid between the twin cheeks, brushing lightly over the puckered skin they encountered. Inhaling the musky scent of his lover, Sean fought the urge to take the young man right then.  
  
When Orlando felt his cheeks being spread open, he knew what Sean was about to do.  
  
“No, Sean… stop,” he said quietly as he carded his fingers through Sean’s hair, nudging his head back. “I’m fighting to hold on to what little control I have left. You do that and I’ll lose it completely.”  
  
Sean nodded and reached for the small bottle he had tossed aside. He quickly stood and slicked his fingers before dropping the bottle into his own pocket. He braced his weight with one arm on the tree and leaned forward, pressing his chest against Orlando’s back, his slick fingers finding their target immediately.  
  
Orlando gasped as two fingers slid into him, twisting and stretching, preparing him for what was yet to come. He pushed back against Sean’s hand, seeking more. Another finger was added to the equation and Orlando’s head fell back onto Sean’s shoulder.  
  
“That’s it, love. Let me in. Get you good and ready to take me cock. You want that, Orli? You want me cock buried inside of you?” Sean taunted as he continued to prepare his lover’s body to receive him.  
  
Orlando released the death grip he had on the tree and wrapped a hand around the base of his own cock, hoping to stave off the orgasm he felt building inside of him.  
  
“Bloody hell, Sean. Fuck me now or I’m going to come all over the tree.”  
  
A chuckle managed to penetrate Orlando’s lust-addled brain and he breathed a small sigh of relief when Sean’s fingers slipped from him.  
  
Sean retrieved the bottle from his jeans pocket and quickly pushed them and his boxers down far enough for them not to interfere. He popped the lid once more and squeezed the clear liquid onto his throbbing cock, coating his length with a few strokes of his hand. He dropped the bottle to the ground before moving back into position.  
  
“Ready?” he asked, knowing full well that Orlando had passed that point some time ago. After receiving a quick nod, he seated the head of his cock at Orlando’s hole and slowly worked his way inside. With one hand braced against the tree, Sean gripped Orlando’s hip with the other and began to thrust shallowly. His lover was tight around him, their positions not conducive for the deep penetration Orlando preferred, but it was enough for now.  
  
All too soon, Sean felt his orgasm building, his balls drawing up. Before he gave in to it, he quickly reached around Orlando’s body and took the overly sensitive flesh in hand, finishing off his lover moments before he was overwhelmed by his own passion. Several minutes passed as they recovered, waiting for their racing hearts to calm, for their breathing to even out. Sean slipped from the sated body and reached for the travel pack, giving himself a quick cleanup before handing a clean napkin to Orlando. With that taken care of, both men quickly righted their clothes, tucking the necessities back into Orlando’s pocket.  
  
Sean pressed Orlando to the tree once more, this time with care, and worshipped his lover’s lips like they deserved. Tongues chased and explored, tangled and caressed in the warmth of their joined mouths. It was a perfect ending to their interlude.  
  
“You’re mad, you know that?” Orlando asked, cupping his lover’s cheek in his palm and running his thumb across the kiss-swollen lips.  
  
“Only where you’re concerned,” Sean said as he nipped at the digit. “Ready to head back?”  
  
Orlando nodded and wrapped his arm around Sean’s waist, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Take me back and put me to bed. Fuck me, that was intense.”  
  
Warm lips pressed a kiss to Orlando’s temple. “That it was, love. That it was,” Sean said as they retraced their steps back to their campsite.  
  
Because they had been sheltered beneath the canopy of trees, not to mention, lost in a haze of passion, they failed to notice the dark clouds gathering above them, threatening rain, until it was too late. Big, fat raindrops fell from the sky as they gathered the few things they had left outside and ducked into the tent.  
  
“Perfect sleeping weather,” Orlando said as he unrolled the sleeping bags and quickly undressed, stretching his lithe frame out on the soft material. Sean quickly followed suit, tossing his clothes into the corner with Orlando’s and gathering the sated body into his arms.  
  
It wasn’t long before both men were asleep, re energizing their bodies for the rest of their holiday.


End file.
